Lee County, Texas
Lee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 16,612. Its county seat is Giddings. Lee County is named for Robert E. Lee, the commander of the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.87%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 77 * U.S. Highway 290 * State Highway 21 Adjacent counties *Milam County (north) *Burleson County (northeast) *Washington County (east) *Fayette County (southeast) *Bastrop County (southwest) *Williamson County (northwest) Economy As of 2004 the Giddings State School, a Texas Youth Commission facility, was Lee County's largest employer."Disruption at the Giddings State School." Texas Youth Commission. October 5, 2004. Retrieved on January 20, 2011. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 15,657 people, 5,663 households, and 4,150 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 6,851 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.59% White, 12.08% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 8.87% from other races, and 1.72% from two or more races. 18.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 35.5% were of German and 8.3% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 80.1% spoke English, 14.4% Spanish and 5.1% German as their first language. There were 5,663 households out of which 35.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.80% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 101.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,280, and the median income for a family was $42,073. Males had a median income of $30,635 versus $21,611 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,163. About 9.70% of families and 11.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.70% of those under age 18 and 16.10% of those age 65 or over. As of the 2010 census, Lee County has a similar ethnic makeup relative to the overall United States.Patterson, Thom. "Welcome to Little America: Lee County, Texas." CNN. July 15, 2011. Retrieved on July 15, 2011. Government and infrastructure , a Texas Youth Commission reformatory, in unincorporated Lee County]] The Texas Youth Commission operates the Giddings State School in unincorporated Lee County, near Giddings."Giddings State School." Texas Youth Commission. Retrieved on August 21, 2010. Cities and towns Incorporated: *Giddings (City, County Seat) *Lexington (Town) Unincorporated: *Beaukiss *Dime Box *Hills *Lincoln *Old Dime Box *Serbin See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lee County, Texas References External links * Lee County * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Lee County, Texas Category:Established in 1874